


Friendsgiving

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Brettsey BFFP, F/M, Season 9 Chicago Fire, Tumblr BFFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: When Sylvie Brett can’t go home to spend Thanksgiving with her family, she decides to host a Friendsgiving with her closest friends. One of those friends happens to want more. Will they finally get what they deserve?
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Friendsgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This will feature the kitchen and quote prompt from the Tumblr BFFP challenge.

Today is thanksgiving, but unlike any regular year. Most firefighters and paramedics at Firehouse 5q weren’t doing much. Herrmann was at home with his wife and kids. Cruz and his new wife Chloe were having a date night inside their home. Boden was at home with his wife and son. Gallo, Ritter, and the newest addition Mackey were having a movie night. Severide, Kidd, Casey, and Brett were having a friendsgiving at Brett’s new apartment. 

A lot of the members of 51 had plans with their families, but had to cancel because of safety. Most had agreed on zoom meetings or phone calls. Obviously people like Brett had the hardest time considering her family always had a big Thanksgiving and she couldn't go because of the pandemic. But a certain smitten Captain was determined to make up for that.

“Sev, I’m headed out.” Casey says as he stands by the door putting on his coat.  
“Going anywhere I should be aware of?” Severide asks.  
“Brett’s place.” Casey replies nonchalantly.  
“I thought we didn’t have to be there til 2?” Severide replies.  
“Yeah I know, I just figured she might want some help preparing the meal.” Casey explains to Severide.  
“‘Oh okay, see you there.” Severide replies as Casey heads out the door.

“Hey, what are you doing here so early?” Brett asks as she opens her door and is face to face with Matt.  
“Thought I’d come by and offer a set of hands. And I brought wine.” Matt says as he holds up the bottle, smiling.  
“Thanks Matt, you can set the bottle over there.” Sylvie says as she shows him into her apartment.  
“I never said this before, but your new place is nice. The decorations are supper fitting.” Matt says as he puts his jacket on the back of a chair.  
“Thanks, I guess you could say I had a lot of time to make it like a home.” Sylvie explains, slightly joking.  
“I probably need to get out of Severide’s place. I guess I am just feeling like a 3rd wheel.” Matt replies.  
“Well I am always open to help you search.” Sylvie says.  
“Thanks Sylvie. Now what can I do to aid and albeit this feast?” Matt asks calmly.  
“Uhh, you can peel the potatoes or you can help me with the turkey?” Sylvie replies.  
“I’ve never made a turkey before, and I assume you have, so I think you should teach me.” Matt replies as he washes his hands.  
“You’ve come to the right person, I’ve been making the turkey since I was 5. My mom has a great recipe, and this is actually my first time doing it alone.” Sylvie explains.  
“I don’t know how much help I will be to you, but I will try.” Matt jokes.  
“It’s fine Matt, you are a firefighter and not a chef.” Sylvie jokes.  
“Ok, so what’s first?” Matt inquires.  
“Butter. Spread it all around the outside.” Sylvie says as she hands him a stick of butter.  
“With my hands?” Matt asks innocently, giving her a wide-eyed stare.  
“Yes with your hands. What, you afraid to touch a dead bird, Matt Casey?” Sylvie jokes.  
“Maybe,” Matt replies sarcastically.

“So you actually tackled your Dad, and then checked his vitals afterwards.” Matt asks Sylvie as they are both dying laughing after Sylvie shared a funny family memory.  
“Yes, yes I did. Young Sylvie took family football very seriously.” Sylvie replies.  
“How come you never play at the 51 barbecues then?” Matt asks.  
“Most of the time I’m helping set things up, or playing with the kids.” Sylvie replies as they place the finishing touches on the turkey and put it in the oven.  
“We did it!” Matt says excitedly as they share a high five.  
“Hey Matt, look who wants to FaceTime?” Sylvie says as she holds up her phone with the face of baby Amelia appearing on the screen.  
Matt smiles at her because he knows how much her sister means to her.  
“Hey Scott, how are you?” Sylvie asks her step-dad.  
“We are doing good. I know Amelia wants to see her sister before we head to my sister’s house for Thanksgiving.” Scott replies.  
“Well I want to see her too. We have a bit of a Friendsgiving celebration going on here.” Sylvie explains to Scott.  
“Amelia, look who it is?” Scott says as he holds up the phone to baby Amelia.  
“Hi baby girl, I miss you.” Sylvie says as Matt peers over her shoulder.  
“Amelia was a bit fussy this morning, and I knew seeing her big sis would make her smile.” Scott explains to Sylvie.  
“I try, though it’s kinda hard through a phone.” Sylvie replies.  
“Yeah I understand. Do you know when you might be able to visit?” Scott asks.  
“I think it’s still up in the air, but as soon as it is safe, you will be the first stop. Safety is my first priority right now.” Sylvie replies, smiling though she is uncertain.  
“Well I am gonna let you get back to your festivities, but we will FaceTime soon, okay?” Scott replies as Amelia starts to cry in the background.  
“Yes, remember to tell Lia I love her.” Sylvie reminds him.  
“I will, bye Sylvie.” Scott says as he ends the call.  
“That was sweet.” Matt says to Sylvie.  
“Yeah. I try to FaceTime once a week, and Scott’s really good about giving me updates and sending pictures.” Sylvie explains.  
“He seems to be doing pretty well.” Matt says.  
“Yeah he’s doing pretty good. I know biologically he’s my step-dad and Amelia is my sister, but sometimes I just feel distant, you know?” Sylvie asks vulnerably.  
“I understand. With everything that has happened this year, pandemic and all, it’s understandable why you feel distant.” Matt replies.  
“I guess, it’s just been a lot different this year. It’s the first time I haven’t been back to see my family. And then moving out of Crotis apartment, it’s just I’ve been a lot more appreciative of my firehouse family this year.” Sylvie says as he piercing blue eyes meet Matt’s blue eyes.  
Then breaking the moment they hear knocking at the door.  
“Must be Severide and Kidd.” Sylvie says as she goes to the door and opens it.  
“Happy Friendsgiving!” Stella says as she hugs Sylvie.  
“Hey Brett, nice place.” Severide says as she sits down on her colorful couch.  
“It’s really a great space. The kitchen was the real selling point, along with the fact that it’s only 5 minutes away from the firehouse.” Sylvie explains.  
“Remember when you lived in Pilsen?” Severide asks jokingly.  
“Wait you lived in Pilsen?” Stella says, shocked.  
“Yeah, moved out after my apartment was broken into.” Sylvie replies.  
“Wait so 2 weeks ago wasn’t the first time your apartment was broken into?” Matt asks.  
“Nope, that was the 2nd time. First time I went in because I was naive, but I know better than that now.” Brett replies.  
“Dang girl, people love targeting you don’t they.” Stella jokes.  
“You have no idea.” Sylvie breathes out.

“Ok Turkey’s done.” Sylvie says as she hops up from the couch and gets the turkey out of the oven.  
“Woah Brett, you made an actual turkey?” Kelly asks.  
“Casey and I did. It’s my mom’s recipe, the best turkey I’ve ever had.” Sylvie says proudly.  
“Casey helped you make food, I don’t believe it.” Severide jokes.  
“He helped a lot. Even peeled the potatoes.” Sylvie replies as she sets down a bunch of food on the table.  
“Who knew Sylvie Brett could cook a whole thanksgiving meal?” Stella jokes as she sets down 4 wine glasses.  
“She used to cook for the house when she first came, and then all of a sudden she just stopped.” Kelly replies as they all sit down at the table.  
“Why’d you stop?” Stella asks.  
“People kept asking me ‘when’s dinner’. And that sentence is what I hate most.” Sylvie replies  
“Ok then.” Stella states.  
“Casey let’s get the food passed around before it gets cold.” Severide says, taking initiative.  
“Woah, this is my house. And in the Brett house before we pass the food, we always say 3 things we are grateful for.” Sylvie says, stopping Kelly.  
“Then I’ll go first. I am thankful for love, especially from those at this table. I am thankful for dreams because they allow us to reach our full potential. And lastly I’m thankful for Fire, because it allows me to stay warm, and have a job.” Stella says winking at Kelly during the love part.  
“I’ll go next then. I am thankful for talented firefighters who know how to do their jobs. I am thankful for experienced medics who know how to handle themselves in crisis situations. And lastly for friends to share memories with.” Kelly explains smiling brightly at his friends.  
“Ok my turn now. I am thankful for my family. Especially my adoptive family with my brother and my parents. Then my biological family and step-dad, like Scott, Amelia, and Julie. And lastly and most important I am thankful for my firehouse family who adopted me as soon as I walked in.” Sylvie says profoundly. As Matt’s heart slowly melts away at the softness of her voice.  
“I am thankful for second chances because they allow me to continue to live. I am thankful for laughter that brightens every room even in the midst of chaos. And lastly, I'm thankful for the community. Community within this room, this firehouse, or this city.” Matt says looking at Sylvie the entire time.  
“Let the feast begin.” Sylvie says as she hands the Turkey to Kelly.

“Brett, that was the best thanksgiving I’ve ever had.” Stella says to Sylvie.  
“I’m glad you liked it.” Sylvie replies.  
“Honestly this Friendsgiving thing might be better than thanksgiving.” Severide says.  
“Yeah much better than any thanksgiving I’ve ever had.” Matt states.  
“Well maybe next year, I should take all you guys to Fowlerton to see a real thanksgiving. Not that this one isn’t good, but it was missing the most important part of thanksgiving.” Sylvie explains.  
“And what’s that?” Stella asks.  
“Horseback football.” Sylvie replies bluntly.  
“What the hell is horseback football?” Severide asks.  
“You saddle up on a horse, and 3 other people on your team saddle up as well. You face another team of 4. Then from there it’s like regular football, but on horses.” Sylvie explains as they all listen intently to the madness of what the sport is.  
“Your family has 8 horses?” Stella asks with her mouth wide open.  
“Yeah, we live on a 200 acre farm. I’ve been riding since I was 4.” Sylvie replies.  
“Ok when the pandemic clears up, you are taking us to Fowlerton because I need to see this.” Matt states.  
“You will have no argument from me.” Sylvie replies.  
“Yeah when you took Emily and I, how come you never showed us this?” Stella asks.  
“We were wine drunk half the time, it was Galentines Day.” Sylvie replies.  
“Oh yes.” Stella states.  
“Hey we should probably head back. But thanks Brett for the food, and hosting this. I had a lot of fun.” Kelly says as he gets up and grabs his coat and Stella’s.  
“Yes thanks again Sylvie. Remember to call if you need anything.” Stella says.  
“Hey you coming?” Severide asks Casey.  
“No, I'm gonna help clean up here, I’ll meet you back at the loft in a bit.” Matt replies.  
“No Matt you don’t have to, I can clean up.” Sylvie replies to Matt.  
“Sylvie, I want to help. You did almost all the cooking so you shouldn’t have to do the dishes as well.” Matt states as Stella and Kelly sneak out the door.  
“Thanks Matt.” Sylvie says as she sets a plate on the counter.  
“You know, When I started counting my blessings my whole life turned around.” Matt replies as he steps close to Sylvie and makes eye contact with her piercing blue eyes. Standing in her kitchen, he knew it was the time to speak up.  
“I uhh…” Sylvie stutters unsure what to think.  
“Sylvie Brett, I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time. And you are one of the biggest blessings I’ve ever received. I don’t think we can just be friends anymore, or at least I can’t. I want to be with you, and give things a real shot. I don’t want to live another day without you.” Matt says from the heart. Sylvie stands in awe of the man in front of her, and can’t help but smile. She knows their friendship has been the only good thing about this year. But for the last few weeks it wasn’t really a friendship, it was more than that.  
“Matt, I don’t know what to say…” Sylvie stutters.

Matt grabs her arm, and presses his lips firmly against hers. 

“I love you, and I won’t ever stop loving you.” Matt says as they break apart.  
“I love you too Matt Casey, and don’t think for a second I lost sight of that.” Sylvie replies.  
“I think it’s time we quit the slow burn.” Matt states.  
“Do you want to spend the night?” Sylvie asks.  
“I wouldn’t mind that.” Matt replies.  
“And this time, it won’t be on the couch.” Sylvie states as she leans in for their second kiss.


End file.
